edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day the Ed Stood Still
---- "The Day the Ed Stood Still" is the 22nd episode of Season 3 and the 74th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed believes that he is a monster and inevitably creates mayhem throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Plot The Eds are at their latest scam of traditional carnival games when Edd suggests they should advertise their games. Eddy then play the game "Whack-An- Ed" (Which is basically whacking Ed on the head with a mallet-like device), but does not even hit Ed once. Ed notices a picture of monster and shouts"Monster, I want to be a monster." and he wrecks the whole carnival. Eddy gets angry at him for doing that, then Edd suggests Ed actually becoming a monster and convinces Eddy to go through with it by saying "Ed will attract customers." Ed has been taken off to Edd's garage and is transformed into a monster by the addition of a homemade monster suit and mask. However its soon apparent that everybody has vastly underestimated the sheer force of Ed's overactive imagination, he's not just pretending to be a monster, he truly believes that he has become one. Soon he takes his alter ego way too seriously, and he attacks Eddy before breaking out of the garage and starting a rampage everywhere he goes. Soon the whole cul-de-sac is soon fleeing in fear from his acid-drooling reign of terror. Edd and Eddy go to track him down to try to stop him (However Eddy spends most of his time having a laugh at this and trying to use the monster thing to his advantage). With shades of [[Wikipedia: Alien (franchise)|the Alien movies]], Ed steadily picks off the hopeless kids one by one (In order he took Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, Kevin, one of Rolf's Chickens, Rolf, and Nazz) and cements them to his basement wall with a mess of chewed and spit up Chunky Puffs - it's downright nasty and somebody has to stop him! After sneaking into his room, the two remaining Eds try to free them (Eddy wasn't willing to until Edd told him otherwise and Eddy made it more unfair by saying they'll get them down for 50 cents a pop) before Ed comes in and tries to stick them to the wall too. Before Ed could do anything to Edd and Eddy, Edd stops him and questions if he has done enough damage already as a monster. Ed roars again, but Sarah unmasks him revealing to the kids who's in the monster suit. Sarah states that are no parties alowed unless she is invited. The kids all have different opinions on Ed attacking them (i.e. Kevin called what Ed did twisted). Sarah then sees Jimmy stuck on to the wall and tries to free only to get stuck too. The Eds quickly escape to under Eddy's bed to save them from harm's way. And as for Ed, he tries to make himself as different alter egoes again (Can Opener Man, Tissue Head, and Bed Buddy), much to Edd and Eddy's chargin. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': witnessing Eddy fail at the "Whak-An-Ed" game sarcastically "Bravo! Well done, Eddy. You've convinced me. Your skill and expertise in mundane, misleading and moth-ridden carnival games make me want to throw caution to the wind and give you all my money." Eddy: pause "...You're making fun of me aren't-cha?" ---- *'Edd': holding a mirror, then seeing the mess of his garage "I'm back! Father's garage! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear. Curse the consequences of an only child." Eddy: the ground after being attacked by Ed "Ed's an animal." Edd: Eddy "Ed?" Eddy: "Who else?! That idiot attacked me and busted through the garage growling like a monster!" Edd: "I told you about Ed's overactive imagination, Eddy." Eddy: "Hey don't look at me, I'm the one that got overimaginated all over!" Edd: "Ed's prone to overstimulation, he can't control himself!" Eddy: to pin the blame on Edd ''"You're the one who dressed him up!" ---- *'Rolf': ''leaping onto Kevin "What is this sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" Kevin: "I don't know, man. So get off me!" Nazz: over Plank "Guys, I just found Plank without a Jonny!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy's bed in a hushed voice "Eddy! Hiding underneath your bed isn't gonna save us from harm's way once the children eventually flake off of Ed's wall!" Eddy: "Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months' worth of supplies for when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about us in no time. Did you see a can opener?" Ed: out of the can holding a can opener "I AM CAN OPENER MAN!" Eddy: "What the-?!" Edd: "Please, Ed. Calm down." Ed: "No no, wait!" the tissue box and puts it on his head Eddy: "Give me the stupid can opener, Ed!" Ed: arms and smacks Edd and Eddy "I AM TISSUE HEAD!" Edd: "We've lost him, Eddy!" Ed: "I WILL BLOW YOUR NOSE!" Eddy & Edd: "ED, STOP!" Ed: "No, no wait!" through Eddy's bed "I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME!" Eddy & Edd: "ED!" ---- *'Nazz': for Jimmy ''"Jimmy!" '''Kevin': "Hey, Fluffy!" Rolf: "Fluffy" "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who is Fluffy?" ---- *'Nazz': "Jimmy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or this Fluffy who is lost?" ---- *'Eddy': for Edd to come back with a mirror "What's he doing? Making a mirror? What's with you?" Ed: in the background after his vision is colored red "I AM A MONSTER! RAAAHH!" attacks a defenseless Eddy and bursts through the garage door ---- *'Eddy': Double D while sticking his head through the bikini beach girl painting face hold attraction "Hey useless, put those rings down and get a load off your eyes." Edd: sarcastically "Hahaha, very funny, Eddy. But in order to attract a crowd, one must demonstrate the use of these archaic arcade games." ---- *'Eddy': to open a window "What's with these stupid windows?!" opens door "I hate it when you do that." ---- *'Rolf': "Out of the way, oaf!" Edd to the side Edd: "Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." ---- *'Eddy': seeing the remaining kids run away "Did you see that?" laughs "Ed scared the pants off of them!" ---- *'Edd': being trampled upon by the scared kids ''"Gullibility can be so painful." ---- *'Eddy': "Look, Ed's got a chin!" ---- *'Rolf': ''seeing Edzilla is actually Ed "The beast is no more than foolhardy Ed Boy." Jonny: "Right on! Ed had me going too, buddy!" Kevin: "The dork's twisted, I swear." Nazz: "I'm off cereal forever." ---- *'Edd': "My apologies, Nazz! He's just being the best monster he can--" Eddy: "Hey, if you find any teeth laying around, they're mine." to the ground when the scene changes to Edzilla's lair (Ed's room) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first and only appearance of Edzilla on the TV series. However, he reappears in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a playable character in the first bonus level. However his appearance is a little different there. *When Eddy, Edd, Nazz, and Rolf go into the treehouse they shut the door but when the camera shows Ed the treehouse door is open. *An important plot element is that we do not actually see Edzilla until after Kevin is taken. The scene when the Eds have dressed him up is from Ed's point of view, we see his shadow, and we only see his tail when he attacks Jonny. *Club Ed makes its last appearance in this episode because Ed destroyed it here in this episode. *Edzilla's costume sort of resembles a Xenomorph from the ''Alien'' movie series. *When Ed is dressed in his costume, he is much bigger than he usually is. Also, he (somehow) gets a chin. (As Eddy claimed) *The episode is an obvious parody of the movie Alien mostly noticeable when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. Edd did mention that it's probably from a sci-fi movie Ed saw. *After Ed blows down the treehouse, Rolf gets eaten by Ed, however, he suddenly appears on the wall coated in Chunky Puffs right before Nazz is placed on the wall. However it is possible he left Nazz close to his room (and then may have prevented her from escaping somehow) and then placed Rolf on the wall before taking Nazz to his room. *When we see Ed's appearance as a monster, he is strangely moving all his arms and tail at the same time. (As he has four limbs he should only control two arms and two legs) *We learn that during Edzilla Ed relies more on instinct rather than brains (Just like the real Ed). *When Edzilla sticks Nazz to the wall, right above her is Gertrude, the chicken Edd used to distract Edzilla. *Ed retains his love for chickens and Chunky Puffs as Edzilla. *Double D shows some bravery in this episode as he was willing to give Edzilla a "time out" and to yell at him in front of the kids. *The name The Day the Ed Stood Still is a parody of the 1951 movie, The Day the Earth Stood Still, and its 2008 remake of the same name. However, the plot of the films are unrelated to this episode. *This is the first time Nazz kisses one of Eds (this time it's Edd, the second one is Eddy). *Edzilla bears some resemblance to the monster from the movie Cloverfield. *Notice when Edd and Eddy look at the playground the swingset is crumbled in the shape of a chicken. It should also be noted that when Edd and Eddy find out the playground has been wrecked it is facing the right, but when we see Eddy laughing at the swingset, it is facing the left. *When Kevin is taken by Edzilla, his hat falls off his head, but when he is stuck to the wall later in the episode, his hat is on his head again, but Ed may have taken the hat with him off screen. *Notice Kevin's door opens on left, when Edzilla took Kevin, it opened right instead of left. *Arcade booths at the second Ed Land, or Ed Way: #Ring Toss #R U Tall? #Whak An Ed #A Strength Tester *The strength levels on the strength tester tower read the following, from strongest to weakest: #Stud #So So #Sissy #Weak #Go Home *Apparently, the only weakness to Edzilla is toss a chicken aside and let him catch it to get him distracted since Ed would still go for chickens in Edzilla form. *Rolf doesn't even know why Kevin refers Jimmy as Fluffy, which he has a difficult time differenciate between those two names. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *When Double D and Eddy are hiding underneath Eddy's bed, notice the magazines next to them. They say "Chix" and "Jiggy Jiggy" on the title, meaning probably those similar magazines from "The Luck of the Ed"! This means that they did find the magazines since Ed lost them in the latter episode. *The Strength Testing booth's position changes when Double D is unimpressed of seeing Eddy failed to demonstrate the Whak an Ed booth. *At the very end of the episode when the scene cuts from beneath Eddy's bed to a more aerial view, on Eddy's bedside table we can see the glass of milk and spoon from "Momma's Little Ed". *This is one of the few episodes where one of the protagonists is an antagonist. Another episode with this characteristic is "Little Ed Blue". *Coincidentally, in both of these episodes, Ed is the antagonist. *Sarah was the only kid that wasn't attacked as she wasn't with the other kids when this occurred. Also she was probably somewhere else (unknown where) before she came down to the basement and unmasked Ed. *Apparently, Ed isn't allowed to have any parties unless Sarah is invited. *Ed is only shown to have taken Jonny, but he somehow had Plank on the wall as well, but he may have taken him off-screen. *Nazz claims that after this incident, she is off cereal forever because Ed spat it at her to stick her to the wall. *The Whak an Ed game (with "whack" spelled "whak") is a parody of the Whack a Mole game, even the gameplay is the same. Gallery Ed Way.jpg|The Carnival scam File:Vdf.jpg|Edzilla looking at Eddy File:Chicken_Swingset.png|The Chicken Swingset Image:Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla attacks Nazz. File:Kids chunky puffs.jpg|The Kids stuck on the wall, covered in chewed-up Chunky Puffs. File:93808681.png|Eddy and Edd hiding. Cross-Eyed Double D.jpg|Cross-eyed Double D See Also *Ed Way *Edzilla Video XqjmJKc1oVc Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Featured Articles